Museum of Nyght
by woodfairy140
Summary: Summary inside. Read it it's FAWESOME! Disclaimer: yes, I have a dog. yes, I love the color purple. NO,I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HOUSE OF NIGHT, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Zoey is still living at her home and is turning seventeen in a few weeks and all she asks her parents for her birthday is for an emancipation. Of course her parents being the butts they are, readily agree. Zoey had secured a job at a Historical Museum where she is a paid intern for the director, eccentric Neferet, and works along side the many other interns and docents working with her at the museum. She is renting a room at one of her grandma's friends houses with their daughter Stevie rae and is going strong with her off and on boyfriend Heath. But when things at the museum start going a little funny and the gorgeous Erik starts to take more notice of her and these weird markings start appearing on her body, Zoey must wonder if everything at the Nyght museum is really as it seems. Zoey eventually gets initaiated into the secret society of vamps and embarks in a learnign of the history in order to stop the future prophecy from happening.

A/N: First chap up verrryyyy soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I want an emancipation."

Zoey watched her mouth form the words she needed to say.

"Ever since you and the step-loser got married it seems I've become irrelivant in this family. I need to leave this house and leave you and he before I go crazy. I can't take any more of your mindless drone religion crap. And the hostility about my religious preferences has been getting thicker and thicker for a while. Obviously you both can do just fine without me and I am determined to do well without you. I know it's about a year too early but I really feel as though I'm ready for this. I've already secured a job and a place to stay, so you don't have to worry about that." zoey began to pace in front of her mirror. " This is something that I've been working towards telling you for a long time now and I finally got the nerve to do it and follow through. I know you might be angry but think of how easy it wold be on you. And me."

Zoey sighed and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her big chocolate brown eyes were set in a delicately featured face. She had high but delicate cheekbones, a softly rounded chin and cheeks, a long but well shaped nose, and full supple lips. Her complexion was naturally tan, given her Native American heritage, but with pink undertones that gave her a fair but sun kissed glow. At the moment she was paler then average at the thought of how angry her mother would be at her proposal.

But she decided do do it. Already the papers were sitting on her desk just waiting to be signed.

So, just jumping in, she got dressed in dark- wash skinny jeans, a plum purple cotton cowl neck top with half sleeves, and her favorite black ballet flats. She shook out her abundant mane of thick straight black hair and let if fall gracefully to the small of her back. She grabbed the papers off her desk and made her way down the stairs.

When she reached the bright kitchen her mother was mustling about making dinner for the house. Zoey took a seat and the island and inhaled deeply.

" Hi mom."

"Hi honey, how was school?" Her mother asked destractedly.

"Um, it's been spring break for about a week now."

Her mother paused momentarily and blinked at her only child before resuming her cooking. "Oh, well. Do you have any plans?"

Zoey took a deep breath and plunged right into her speech.

"Well actually mom that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been thinking it over and I realised that I am ready to take care of myself and live on my own. I would like to take responsibility for my own actions and take control of my own life. I really have been feeling as though I'm not needed here and tension is running high lately because I refuse to be converted to the people of the faith's beliefs and you and my stepfather are hevaily into that religion-"

Zoey stopped realising that her mother was not paying any attention.

"MOM! I want an emancipation!"

This made her mother stop in her tracks a look at her as though seeing her for the first time.

"I- I have the papers here and I think it would be a great excersize for me in taking responsibility for myself"

"I think it would be a great idea honey. After all the good Lord does encourage us too take responsibility for oursleves and our own actions. It would be wonderful for you I think."

"Really?!"

"yes. I think your father would come around once I explained it all to him."

Zoey was so happy she didn't even bother to roll her eyes at the mention of her step father as her actuall father.

"Yes!"

A/N: sorry if it seems rushed or there are lots of grammer mistakes, I only had about fifteen minutes do write this. Next chap up soon!


End file.
